There are numerous instances where individuals develop contractures of a joint, as for example, the knee. Contractures of the knee may be brought about as a result of inactivity of the knee after surgery in the knee area, such as repair of a fracture or repair of a ligament. More specifically, the invention described herein is an improvement over analogous devices claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,397,308, 4,485,808 and 4,508,111 to Hepburn. The improvement will be more fully understood by a reading of the disclosure, in accompaniment with the attached drawings.